leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BoltOfSpades/Mer'Kov, the Rune Hunter
|alttype = |date = July 14th, 2016 |rangetype = melee |health = 8 |attack = 2 |spells = 7 |difficulty = 7 |hp = 596 (+91) |damage= 57 (+2.9) |range = 200 |armor = 18 (+2.8) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.64 (+ 3.1%) |healthregen = 5.27 (+0.46) |mana = 270 (+62) |manaregen = 5.13 (+0.16) |speed = 340 }} Vok'Rem, the Rune Hunter is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Vok'Rem stretches his arm out in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit. If the target is a champion, he feeds on their magical essence, permanently increasing his magic resist by 1. while reducing theirs for 3 seconds.|leveling = |range= 450 |cooldown= |cost= 80 Mana }} Vok'Rem deploys an essence sphere at the target location that builds up power over 3 seconds. Vok'Rem can re-activate the ability to fire a bolt of energy from the sphere in the target direction, dealing magic damage and stunning the first enemy hit based on how long the sphere was charged for. If the sphere is un-activated for 6 seconds, it will fizzle out and put Rune Bolt on cooldown.|leveling= |range= 300 (Sphere Deployment)/ 500 (Energy Bolt) |cooldown= |cost= 50|60|70|80|90 Mana}} Vok'Rem projects a barrier onto the target allied champion for 2 seconds, blocking the first spell to hit them. If a spell is blocked, Vok'Rem becomes '''Enticed, and permanently gains 1 magic resist.|range= 500|525|550|575|600|cooldown= |cost= 50 Mana}} After a 1 second delay, Vok'Rem places a field of energy at the target location for 4 seconds, granting a shield to allies inside. 20% of all damage allies take inside of the field are re-directed to Vok'Rem (damage dealt to the shields he creates are not re-directed.)|leveling= |range= 400 |cooldown= |cost= 100 Mana }} Theoretical Item Build Lore I: Biography ------------------ Vok'Rem is a beast of the Void, an alien creature driven by hunger. Vok'Rem's appetite, however, can only be satiated by absorbing the essence created by the use of magic. To this end, he has since enterred Runeterra, seeking out mages so that he may feast on their magic and leave their powerless husks to rot away. For years, Vok'Rem has been gleefully devouring all who dare to use magic in his proximity, until one day he sought after his ultimate prey: Ryze, the Rune Mage. There was something about this particular sorceror that compelled Vok'Rem. He was unlike anything the Void monster has seen before. Magic wasn't just his speciality, it was his entire existence. Essence radiated all throughout the mage's body, making him a feast to end all others. Without hesitation, Vok'Rem pounced on his prey, hoping to get a taste of this unprecedented power. With Ryze's retaliation, Vok'Rem knew right away that he was everything he was hoping he'd be. The two clashed briefly, but in the end Vok'Rem was able to get close enough to sink his fangs into the Rune Mage's flesh. Divine. A festival for the taste buds. He was not disappointed. Unfortunately for Vok'Rem, this caused a moment of pause, all Ryze needed to break himself free of the Void creature's grip, and escape to safety. Try Vok'Rem had, but he could not find his meal. Frustrated, yet enticed, Vok'Rem felt that after tasting someone like Ryze, no lesser mage would be a worthy feast anymore. Determined, Vok'Rem began his eternal manhunt through Valoran, hoping to one day meet Ryze again so he may claim his prize at last. II: Landing ------------------ Night fell upon the mage brothers once again, and they carried out their usual routines. Vulgan would use his spellbook to start a quick fire, while Trigan would search for food in the nearby woods. They had long used up their rations, and hunting and foraging was their only option. As Vulgan tended the fire, he felt a sudden feeling of dread. As he pondered, he realized Trigan was taking much longer than usual. Longer enough to warrant his concern. Dousing the fire, Vulgan set out into the woods nearby. Thinking his brother was lost, Vulgan thought to simply shoot a flare into the air to catch his attention. Before he could do so, however, he saw a different flare shoot up into the sky, near identical to his. Now certain Trigan was in danger, Vulgan raced in the direction the flare came from. As Trigan used the last of his remaining strength to shove the strange monster off of him, he reminisced how, not even 3 minutes ago, he was foraging for food as per the usual for nighttime. As he was examining a berry bush, checking to make sure the berries within were safe to consume, he saw a purple light start illuminating the night sky behind him. Thinking it strange, he stood up and backed away from the bush, turning his attentiont to the source of the purple light. A Void portal? Here? Trigan instinctively reached for his tome, knowing that Void monsters were always hostile towards humans. He wasn't prepared for what actually came out of the portal though. This towering behemoth of a creature was almost human-like... if it weren't for his purple skin and reptilian head. Bipedal, with arms packing opposable thumbs, and an oddly human torso. This was unlike anything that he's ever seen crawl out of The Void. Fearing the worst, Trigan shot a burst of flames at the beast, enveloping the area around them in smoke. When the smoke cleared however, the monster was nowhere in sight. Searching frantically, he didn't even here Vek'Rom drop down from above him, baring his fangs at the young mage. As Trigan's life faded, his arm went limp, releasing his grip on Vok'Rem's. With his first prey in Valoran caught, Vok'Rem turned behind him, sensing an additional source of magic. Knowing it was their fight that led it here, Vok'Rem climbed back into the trees, waiting for this new player to discover his fallen brother. Vulgan dashed through the brushes, and was immediately horrified by the sight that met his eyes. It was his brother Trigan, victim of some unknown predator. Choking back tears, Vulgan came to Trigan's side, searching the body for signs that could help identify whatever it was that killed him. The most obvious being the huge teeth-shaped chunk taken out of his neck. No normal predator could leave a bite this big. It's a small wonder that Trigan bled out so quickly. Unlike his brother, Vulgan was prepared for Vok'Rem to leap onto him. He wasn't, however, prepared for him to simply plow right through his bolt of lightning and pin him to the floor. As Vok'Rem took a chomp down on Vulgan's neck, akin to what happened to his brother, Vulgan reached desperately for his tome, which was ever so slightly out of his reach. With another bite, Vulgan passed on as well, fallen victim to the same predator that claimed his brother Trigan just a minute before. This was only the beginning for Vok'Rem. Two amateur mages could never satisfy his hunger for essence. Leaping once again back into the trees, he left the fallen mage brothers to rot. There was still so much more he could feast on than just this. Category:Custom champions